callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
U.S. Navy SEALs
The U.S. Navy's Sea, Air and Land Teams (commonly known as Navy SEALs) are the Special Operations Forces of the United States Navy. They are mentioned in Call of Duty 4 and are seen during campaign in Modern Warfare 2. They are also a playable faction in Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare SEAL Team Six is mentioned in the level "Shock and Awe", where they assisted the NEST team in the failed attempt trying to disarm Al-Asad's nuclear device. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The Navy SEALs make at least one appearance in the campaign of Modern Warfare 2, in the level "Of Their Own Accord", where they can be seen taking off from the Department of Commerce in a Little Bird helicopter. During the attack on the Russian forces around the World War II Memorial, the helicopters carrying the SEALs are shot down. Members of this unit also appeared in the levels "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday" (the SEALs' motto) and "The Gulag" as a part of Task Force 141. Multiplayer In Modern Warfare 2, the Navy SEALs is also a playable faction in two multiplayer maps, Karachi and Sub Base. Special Ops The player also plays as a Navy SEAL in three Special Ops missions: Breach & Clear, Wetwork, and Armor Piercing. Weapons Assault Rifles *M4A1 Carbine *SCAR-H Submachine Guns *MP5k Light Machine Guns *M240 Shotguns *M1014 Sniper Rifles *M14 EBR *Barrett .50cal Handguns *M9 Multiplayer Quotes *"Take 'em down!" - Once a Multiplayer Match begins. *"UAV online." - When a UAV Recon is called in. *"Heads up, enemy UAV spotted!" - When an enemy UAV is in the air. *"Enemy AC-130 above!" - When an enemy AC-130 is in the air. *"Tango down." - Killed an enemy. *"Target Neutralized." - Killed an enemy with an explosive. *"Popping Smoke." - When throwing smoke. *"Frag out!"- When throwing a Frag grenade. *"Grenade!" - When an enemy grenade lands near by. *"Throwing a flashbang." - After throwing a flashbang. *"Flash out." - After throwing a flashbang. *"Tossin' stun grenade." - After throwing a stun. *"Planting Claymore" - After planting a Claymore. *"Throwing C4" - After throwing/planting C4. *"Changing Mag" - Reloading. *"Reloading" - Reloading. *"Mission Failed, we'll get 'em next time SEALs."- When SEALs lose the match. *"Suck it up, the war is not over" - When SEALs lose the match. *"Mission Failed, hit them harder next time" - When SEALs lose the match. *"Your work is appreciated, well done" - When SEALs win the match. *"Good job SEALs, mission accomplished" - When SEALs win the match. Trivia *Rapper/Actor Curtis "50 Cent" Jackson provides the voice acting for the Navy SEALs' multiplayer announcer (many fans believe its Griggs from Call of Duty 4 since it sounds similar to him). *As mentioned above it was confirmed by Infinity Ward that one of the SEAL announcers is 50 Cent the other is Mark Grigsby A.K.A Griggs. *Despite being an American Special Forces unit, in multiplayer some of the Navy SEALs wear British flag patches. This is due to the Navy SEALs character models being borrowed from Task Force 141 scuba divers in the missions "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday" & "The Gulag", who are of both American and British nationality. * The SEALs in multiplayer mode are relatively quiet, whispering lines in a deep voice, never shouting at all, unless they or any enemy players throw a grenade. Sometimes in the mode, the character model for John "Soap" MacTavish can be seen as another player. * At times if the player or a teammate kill an enemy, the character will say "Tango down," in a voice that sounds like Sgt. Roebuck. * The sidearm for the SEALs, the M9, is technically wrong. The SEALs would rather use the USP .45 or Mark 23. * Though the Navy SEALs are playable in multiplayer, they are not controllable in the singleplayer campaign. They were originally going to be playable in the campaign, which inspired the mission The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday. * The Navy SEALs multiplayer faction only appears in 2 maps, making it the least used faction in-game. There have been questions about why they are a faction in the multiplayer map, Karachi, and the reason being is because Karachi is a map based off of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's single player mission, Shock and Awe, where SEAL Team Six is mentioned trying to disarm the nuclear bomb. * The Navy SEALs victory music is also heard during the boat chase in "Endgame". * When the Ranger's meet the SEALs on top of the roof in "Of Their Own Accord", the SEALs are wearing the same type uniform as the Rangers. * The SEALs riot shield character model is the same as that of the Shadow Company's. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Armies